


Kitten

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Smosh Kink!Verse [3]
Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Facials, Halloween, M/M, bottom!Ian, kinky nicknames, you get the picture just read it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony likes it when Ian dresses up for him, Ian likes the aftermath far more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY SO.
> 
> This was meant to be a drabble. But it turned into this MONSTER.
> 
> I can't gift this to any of you because I don't know your AO3 usernames but basically this is for everyone who follows me on Tumblr because you're all fabulous and you all put this idea in my head.
> 
> This is pure filth, basically completely NSFW, all warnings should be in the tags!

Ian took any chance he could to wear women's clothing. Video or otherwise, if the opportunity came up and it wasn't made blatantly obvious that he got off on it, (maybe, just a little,) he'd be the first one there shedding his jeans and pulling on a dress or skirt. He'd complain about it and say that the fabric was scratchy or that it was uncomfortable and kept riding up or falling down, but that was purely to save face. As far as Ian was aware, this was mostly his 'little secret', though of course Anthony knew about it, considering he'd been the first to actively encourage Ian to order dresses and lacy underwear off the internet when Smosh was just starting out and their relationship had begun. Anthony liked it as much as Ian did, seeing the curve of his boyfriend's hips and ass framed by tight boy short cut blue lace instead of hidden underneath loose boxer shorts was probably his favourite thing in the world if he was honest, and Ian knew that. He could turn on the sweetness and sexiness in the blink of an eye if he wanted to, and just for fun Anthony would give over some of the control to Ian though there was no doubt in either of their minds who was in charge of their relationship.

Anthony buying Ian pretty dresses and sexy underwear was nothing unusual - in fact it had pretty much become a weekly occurrence - so when Anthony dropped a box on the desk in front of where Ian was working he barely batted an eyelid at it and instead turned his head to kiss Anthony's cheek and thank him.  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Anthony asked, bending down to rest his head on Ian's shoulder, arms winding around his boyfriend's shoulders. Ian shrugged and finally pulled his headphones off, dropping them with a clatter on the keyboard in front of him. He'd had enough of writing scripts anyway. As he picked at the packing tape to lift an edge to rip the box open from, Ian spoke softly.  
"What did you get me this time?" He leaned his head to the side, the comforting weight of Anthony's arms pressing against his shoulders and the top of his chest.  
"Wait and see. I just thought I'd get you a little something for that Halloween party we're going to." A soft bite to Ian's clothed shoulder as he tore the packaging open, dropping the tape onto the floor and soon following it with crimson red tissue paper that was folded over the things Anthony had ordered. A blush crept up onto Ian's face when he saw the black velvet skirt folded in front of him, carefully picking it up and surveying it with a raised eyebrow.  
"Are you suggesting that I should wear this _out_?" Ian asked, and Anthony tightened his grip slightly on Ian's shirt.  
"I'm not suggesting anything, I'm telling you that you're gonna wear it," he retaliated simply, reaching over to pick up the headband lying in the box, placing the cat ears on Ian's head with a smile. "You'll look beautiful, kitten. Do it for me." And, honestly, that was all it ever took for Ian to agree to anything Anthony said. Maybe he was too agreeable, but Anthony's ideas usually ended up going in Ian's favour at the end of it all. Plus, it wasn't like Ian hadn't dressed up like a cat for Anthony before, just that... That had been very private, and this was very public. Though, when he thought about it, Ian spent a good chunk of his time on busier sets wearing far more revealing things. He nodded and turned his head, brushing his lips to Anthony's jaw.  
"I'll wear it, just for you." A smile formed on his lips and Ian playfully nipped at Anthony's jaw. "Thank you," he added, wriggling out of Anthony's arms so they could both go and start getting ready for the party.

* * *

It took Anthony creeping up behind him again to snap Ian out of the intense staring contest he was having with his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He'd been admittedly unsure about wearing clothes that Anthony had bought for him in public, (they had far more different connotations than clothes they used for videos for that reason,) but Anthony's constant reassurance and persuasion had left Ian just agreeing to go out wearing a skirt, thigh high socks, one of those generic plastic superhero masks and cat ears. Last thing he'd heard, Lasercorn was going to be there dressed like a unicorn thanks to persuasion from his wife, so Ian felt a little less stupid about going dressed the way he was. He'd even dared to put a slick of lip gloss across his lips, knowing that Anthony liked the soft stickiness that it left lying around for hours afterwards, and that he could also lick it off if he changed his mind.

"You look so damn good," Anthony murmured, his breath hot against Ian's neck and his fingers fluttering around the hem of Ian's skirt, over the exposed flesh between that and the top of the socks Anthony had handed him while he was getting dressed. For modesty's sake, and to avoid raising eyebrows, Ian had put boxers on, but underneath them were the lacy, tight shorts that he knew drove Anthony wild. He felt soft bites across his shoulder and Anthony's hands on his hips, fingers digging into old yellow bruises to darken them again, and Ian tilted his head back to let out a soft sigh of pleasure.  
"Stop, or we'll never even get there," Ian joked, finding himself tilting his head to let Anthony bite at his skin anyway. "Come on," he whined, shuddering as his boyfriend's hand left his hip, fingers threading through the back of his hair and pulling sharply instead.  
"Alright," Anthony said with a smirk as he stepped back, giving Ian's ass a firm smack because, yeah, he looked damn good and deep down, he knew it. Anthony kind of didn't want to go, actually. He wanted to keep this side of Ian to himself instead of sharing how dresses and skirts nipped in at the waist skimmed Ian's backside and how the tight black shirt Ian had put on clung to every single part of his torso, from his shoulders to the tiny curve of his stomach; there wasn't time to change though, and considering it was mostly people they worked with they'd already seen Ian in far more compromising clothing than this. "Let's get going."

* * *

The party was much more crowded and noisy than Ian had banked on it being. He'd thought really that it would be the kind of party which was just friends, but people seemed to have brought along half of the contacts in their phone and, considering that the party was at the Smosh Games offices, he knew that he'd be one of the people left to clean it up afterwards. A couple of beers was all it took for him to stop worrying and to loosen up. Anthony was sticking close to Ian, partially because he didn't want to stop staring at the way that velvet skirt flicked up with every slight move of Ian hips and partly because it was part of their dynamic. Ian belonged to Anthony, no questions asked. They weren't out about their relationship but the predatory way that Anthony acted around Ian was enough to give it away to most of their friends, although none of them dared to say as much to their faces.

Late into the night and many beers later, Ian had been roped into playing games on the Kinect with Mari and Anthony was watching from a short distance away, beer in hand and his eyes firmly focused on the strip of skin that showed between Ian's skirt and socks. It should have been illegal he thought to himself as he watched Ian dancing around half drunk, cat ears sitting at an awkward angle on his head and the badly drawn whiskers on his face smudged across his cheeks. He checked his watch and decided that two in the morning was early enough to head home and, in one swift and fluid practiced movement, stood up and took two steps forwards, reaching out to grab Ian's wrist tightly.  
"I think you better head home before you get too drunk," he spoke simply and Ian stopped on the spot, almost as if he'd been frozen there.  
"Yeah. Yeah, maybe we should go," Ian replied, nodding his head and lowering his gaze.

Anthony practically dragged Ian around to say goodbyes to their friends instead of them looking rude and leaving without a word. It had been difficult enough for Anthony to keep his hands off Ian all night, so once they were securely in the elevator Anthony all but slammed his boyfriend against the wall and Ian reflexively raised his hands up above his head, Anthony's hand slipping up under the velveteen fabric of his skirt.  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home, kitten," Anthony growled, earning a moan from Ian's mouth as he kissed him roughly, smudging the remnants of lip gloss across both of their mouths. "You won't be able to walk for a week," he promised as he pulled away, again taking hold of Ian's wrist hard enough to bruise and tugging him into the lobby of the building once the elevator doors were open.

* * *

The ride home was interesting, full of Anthony somehow stalling an automatic car and braking fast enough to leave Ian's hands slamming against the dashboard in shock. He blamed it on Ian though, a constant presence almost pressed against his side, wandering hands and lips giving too much attention to his neck and inner thigh and leaving him uncomfortable and half hard inside his jeans. Ian's soft groans against his neck sent blood rushing to his cock more than the fingers pressed against the seam on the inside of his thigh. He was too impatient to wait for the garage to open so he parked his car on the road and got out, watching Ian stumble out of the vehicle with an amused smirk.  
"I can't wait to get you inside," Anthony mumbled, fumbling with his keys as they walked up the path to their door, Ian's arms firmly around his waist. Once the door was open they both tumbled in, Anthony's hand reaching out to flick the lights on before he was pressing Ian against the wall, one leg wedged between the shorter man's thighs. "I want you to go into our bedroom, take your boxers and shirt off, and lie on the bed for me, okay?" Ian nodded without hesitation, his eyes half-closed and mouth hanging open at the pressure from Anthony's knee against him.  
"O-Okay, yeah, I will," Ian rambled, scrambling to get his balance and then to dart through the house faster than any tipsy person probably should. He shed his shirt along the way and his boxers outside the door to their bedroom, aware that Anthony was following closely behind him and shedding some of his clothing along the way.

By the time Anthony sauntered into the bedroom with the special kind of swagger he only seemed to gain when Ian was lying vulnerable and half hard in front of him, Ian was lying on top of the sheets with his hands above his head, the stretch pulling up the fabric of his skirt even further, leaving it barely skimming his crotch. Ian was already coming undone, sweat beading on his forehead and anticipation leaving his mouth dry as he watched Anthony approach the bed, already shirtless with his belt long forgotten about.  
"You look so pretty," Anthony spoke, trailing a teasing finger up from the waistband of Ian's skirt to his neck. "So, so pretty..." he added in a whisper, climbing onto the bed and pinning Ian down by lying flat across him, both hands holding onto bruised and sore wrists. He bit over Ian's collarbone and rutted down against him, earning a choked moan and Ian's fingers flexing.  
"Mmh, since we left the house... Since we left the house I've been thinking about this," Ian admitted, squirming as Anthony littered bites and kisses across his chest and stomach, a bright pink flush rising all the way from his face down to his belly button. Mouth dropping open, Ian closed his eyes and sighed contently as he rocked his hips against his boyfriend's stomach, breath catching as his skirt rode up and exposed him to the cool air in their bedroom.  
"Oh yeah?" Anthony made sure he had a good grip on both of Ian's wrists with one of his hands, lowering the other to slide underneath Ian's body, hand gripping at the lace covered flesh of Ian's ass. "Christ, you look so good in these panties... Think I might make you keep 'em on, would you like that? Get you bent over the end of the bed with them pulled down around your hips and fuck you until you see stars, huh?" Ian bit his bottom lip firmly and ground his hips up, faking trying to get his wrists free from Anthony's grip. He moaned, torn between bucking his hips up and pressing his ass down against Anthony's hand.  
"I- Yeah, yeah." Ian already felt like he was half gone, and maybe the beer he'd drank was helping with that, but Anthony's hand bruising his wrists and the rough denim of his jeans pressing against Ian's naked thighs felt like sensory overload already. He murmured something incoherent as his boyfriend's hand slipped up over his hip and onto his cock, fitting the outline perfectly through the tight lace.  
"Hard already?" Anthony teased, his thumb pressing against the head of Ian's length hard enough for it to verge on pain, but mostly just feel incredibly good. He never had been afraid of pushing Ian's limits. "Bet you want me to do something about that, don't you?" Ian nodded enthusiastically, because honestly all of his dancing and deliberate swaying of his hips when he'd walked had been for Anthony and he'd been feeling a little frustrated since they'd left the house.  
"Please... Don't make me beg." Anthony watched as Ian squirmed around underneath him, waiting until he had Ian's attention again.  
"I won't if you do a few things for me, okay?" Ian nodded as Anthony let go of his wrists, placing gentle bites to his jaw. "Keep your hands above your head, put your feet flat on the bed and don't move an inch, alright?" Anthony raised an eyebrow and waited until Ian nodded to get up off the bed.

Everything in Ian's body wanted him to turn over and press against the mattress or to lower one of his hands and relieve some pressure in his stomach but he knew better. He didn't feel like getting spanked or worse, completely ignored, so he stayed as still as he could, his hips twitching up into nothing involuntarily. He did, however, turn his head to glance at where Anthony was rummaging around in the drawer of one of the nightstands, holding onto a couple of condoms and some lube which he then dropped onto the bed, the cold bottle rolling towards Ian and pressing against his side.  
"You're such a good boy for me, Ian," Anthony spoke, climbing back onto the bed and kneeling between Ian's spread legs, admiring the man lay out in front of him, hair fanned out behind his head and cock straining obscenely against the tight fabric of his underwear. He reached for the bottle of lube and popped the cap open, squirting a little onto his middle finger and tugging the black lace down Ian's thighs just enough for him to press his finger against Ian's entrance.

Ian's hips bucked and he indignantly held in a loud moan at the contact, Anthony's finger easily sliding inside him. He dropped one arm to cover his face, burying his nose in the crook of his elbow as his boyfriend slowly added another finger and parted them, licking his lips as Ian moaned, unable to hold it back.  
"Come on kitten, you know I like it when you're loud." Anthony hooked Ian's left leg up onto his shoulder, turning his head to leave a dark crimson bite on the inside of Ian's thigh, earning another loud cry from Ian's mouth followed by short and sharp gasps as Anthony worked his fingers into him. When you'd been with someone for as long as they'd been together, (or at least fucking each other when they were teenagers,) you learned pretty much everything about them, so it was no shock when Anthony crooked his fingers and pushed Ian's leg up just enough to press his fingertips against Ian's spot. Instead of moving his fingers or encouraging Ian to shift his hips, Anthony held Ian as still as he could and just put pressure upwards, leaving Ian arching his back and panting for air, sweat plastering his hair to his face and his clothes moved to obscenely and hastily expose him.  
"Stop, please, Christ," Ian babbled, adding on a sharp breath and a gasp of, "fuck, you know that makes me come." Anthony shrugged and just leaned down, pulling Ian's leg closer into his chest, pressing his free hand against the lower part of Ian's belly.

Ian bucked his hips up, rutting into the air and squeezing his eyes closed tightly, torn between wanting to get away from Anthony's hands and their constant pressure and just lying there and taking it.  
"Are you gonna come for me?" He heard through the haze in his head before it was overtaken with burning white heat and an embarrassingly loud moan. "You're so good Ian, so good," Anthony groaned as he watched Ian come, white streaks painting the inside lining of the skirt that had rolled up around his stomach. He gently pulled his fingers out of Ian, offering comforting strokes to Ian's lower belly as he came down. Anthony awkwardly shed his jeans and boxers, kicking them off the end of the bed into a heap. Ian babbled nonsense, his hips bucking as soon as Anthony stopped holding him down and bit open a condom instead, rolling it onto himself. "You're such a good boy for me," Anthony murmured, throwing the packet aside and shifting back, pulling Ian towards him with a firm grip on his hips. "But now I need you to kneel at the end of the bed for me, could you do that?"

Everything was getting into Ian's head through a thick fog but he managed to understand what Anthony wanted. He sat up and tangled a hand in Anthony's hair, crushing their lips together for a few long moments. His other hand slid down his boyfriend's toned chest, fingers brushing across Anthony's nipple, then the soft trail of hair on his stomach, ultimately curling around his length and stroking firmly. Anthony moaned and pressed his hips forwards, tangling his tongue with Ian's.  
"You- You're so good," Ian moaned out against Anthony's lips, feeling sticky and messy and dirty already, half hard again already. "I want you," he mumbled, twisting his wrist as he stroked Anthony. "I want you so bad." Anthony took that as a sign that it was okay to pull away and stand up, holding his arm out for Ian to help him get down onto his knees.  
"Oh, kitten, you look so good on your knees." Ian looked up a Anthony through his eyelashes, lips swollen and parted, and he looked like sin personified. Anthony knelt down behind Ian and tugged those ridiculously tight panties down his thighs a little more, pressing his length against Ian until he slipped in, not taking care to go slow or gentle because he knew that was the way Ian liked it.

Back arched and upper torso flat against the bed, Ian moaned as he pressed his hips back because, God, it felt incredible to have Anthony fucking into him hard and mercilessly, not even giving him time to adjust and making it uncomfortable. Anthony reached down and pulled Ian's skirt down again, the black fabric not even half covering Ian's ass, only to reach up underneath it and wrap his hand around Ian's length. Ian groaned and slammed his hand against the mattress hard, rocking backwards until Anthony was buried completely inside him.  
"Cockwhore," Anthony teased, bending down and gripping onto Ian's hip tightly. "You really enjoy having a dick in your ass, don't you, kitten?" His other hand reached up and tugged at Ian's hair again, Anthony knowing full well that hair pulling left Ian a babbling, nonsensical mess.  
"Only yours," Ian groaned, lifting himself up onto his arms so he could roll his hips back against his boyfriend's, the skirt he was wearing tenting in the front, a small wet spot visible where Ian's length bobbed against the fabric. He choked out a quiet, "Harder, God, please Anthony," through his moans, his head arching back when Anthony obliged and fucked into him harder, the fingers in his hair tightening to the point of the sharp intense pain that, secretly, Ian really enjoyed. Moaning again, Ian almost choked when Anthony slammed his hips forward and kept them there, leaving Ian to just writhe against his boyfriend's body desperately. He knew better than to reach down and touch himself, but the temptation was overwhelming and the velvet against him was getting unbearable, so instead he turned his head and gazed over Anthony's body until he met his eyes. "Touch me, please..."  
"Tell me how much you need it," Anthony panted, closer to the edge than he'd admit himself, "tell me how much you need it and I'll get you off." Another groan bubbled from Ian's throat and he bucked back against Anthony, who shifted enough to get his one foot flat against the ground, giving him more leverage. Ian let out a choked, desperate sob.  
"I really need it, Anthony. I- I've been thinking about this all night, about you inside me, and God, I really need your hand baby, please, please let me come." The words came out too fast and mostly merged into a few incoherent sounds; Anthony would be lying if he said he didn't love reducing Ian to a panting, moaning, undignified mess, begging for permission to come. He reached around and finally gave Ian what he wanted, using his new found leverage to fuck Ian harder into the edge of the bed, his cock straining against the shiny velvet as Anthony smeared sticky pre-come down his length and worked his hand in just the right way.

Ian was completely coming undone, his sweaty face pressed to the mattress and his hips pressing insistently into Anthony's hand, socks falling down to around his calves instead of his thighs and carpet burn forming on the exposed skin on his knees. He was panting and letting out small hiccoughs and sobs as Anthony grit his teeth, setting his jaw every time Ian clenched tight around him in an attempt to hold off on coming for just another few minutes.  
"Fuck, Anthony," Ian moaned, throwing his head back overdramatically and babbling more nonsense for a moment as Anthony nailed his spot dead on. His mouth hung open in a silent 'oh' while Anthony ground up against him, and one last flick of Anthony's thumb against the tip of his length was enough to tip him over the edge. Ian felt like his whole body was on fire, all of his muscles tense in his stomach and shoulders as he came across Anthony's hand sloppy and uncoordinated, his face pressed against the sheets to try and stifle the too loud moans that were ripped from deep in his chest. Anthony kept stroking Ian teasingly until Ian laughed breathlessly and swatted his hand away, wiping the sweat from his face onto the sheets before levering himself up. Anthony wiped his hand off on Ian's skirt before slowly and carefully pulling out, rolling the condom off and dropping it in the same place as he'd dropped the wrapper.

It took another few moments for Ian to get his breath and turn over with Anthony's encouragement. Though the skin on his knees was red raw, Ian knelt up anyway because, for him, getting Anthony off was probably the best part of their relationship. He lived for looking up to see Anthony red faced and moaning, and the taste of his boyfriend on his tongue.  
"Want you to come on m' face," Ian murmured, his voice hoarse. He knelt up a little straighter and waited for Anthony to stand up in front of him, his hand instinctively wrapping around the base of Anthony's cock and his lips already parting to let his tongue dart out and lap at the pre-come collecting in Anthony's slit. Moaning happily at the familiar taste, Ian took Anthony into his mouth and sucked gently.  
"God, you're so good at this babe," Anthony murmured as encouragement, pushing sweat-damp hair back from Ian's face so he could look down into his eyes. "You look s- so good on your knees for me." Ian sucked harder when he was praised, swirling his tongue around every part of Anthony he could reach before pressing his head lower. A hesitant swallow and Ian sank down until Anthony's tip was pressing against the back of his throat, opening his eyes to look up at his boyfriend, attempting to look as innocent as someone could with a cock in their mouth. Apparently, that was all Anthony needed because then he was pulling Ian back by his hair sharply, holding his head still as he pushed Ian's hand away and stroked himself a couple of times. Ian opened his mouth and closed his eyes, listening for the telltale whine Anthony always made right before he came as he ran his hands up and down the others' thighs.

Ian let out a soft sound of contentment at the feeling of Anthony coming across his face, warm stripes slicking from his jaw up into his hair, leaving him messy and with a mouthful of come, (not that Ian was complaining about any of that.) He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Anthony, leaning forwards with his tongue out to teasingly lick the head of Anthony's length, catching the last couple of drops of come before making a point of swallowing and licking his lips, earning a groan and some affectionate hair petting from Anthony. Kneeling down, Anthony brought himself face to face with Ian and dropped a quick peck to his lips, sweeping his middle and forefingers across Ian's cheek and pressing them between his sore, parted lips. Ian enthusiastically lapped at them, getting them clean while Anthony watched intently and repeated the actions until Ian's face was relatively clean.  
"God, Ian..." Anthony leaned in and kissed him hard, tasting himself on Ian's tongue. "Maybe we should go shower, huh?" He grinned, leaning his forehead against Ian's stickier one.  
"Yeah, maybe we should," Ian agreed, tilting his head to kiss Anthony softly. "At least you didn't come right in my eye this time," he said with a chuckle, Anthony giving him a gentle shove before getting up and helping Ian onto his feet.  
"That was your fault, you didn't close your eyes like an idiot!"


End file.
